Keeper of the Lost Cities: REACT!
by JoySeph13
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots of the KotLC gang reacting to whatever tickles my fancy, whatever I please, whatever I— you get the point, lol ;) Sophie Foster. Fitz Vacker. Keefe Sencen. Biana Vacker. Dex Dizznee.
1. KotLC: REACT! — Keefiana

**Okay, so I've seen a lot of these react-type stories, and have decided to start my own! I** **know, I know, you guys are probably thinking, "But Joy! You haven't updated _'Blast to the Past'_ in almost a month!" But don't worry! I working very hard, and will hopefully have a chapter up shortly. Also, this idea isn't my own. Credits for story inspiration go to ForeverFreeFall and The Glitter Ninja, who you should both definitely check out!**

 **Disclaimer: * _heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of The Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger...**

* * *

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Kiana (Keefe & Biana)**_

* * *

Sophie: _*nudges Biana with her elbow, and wiggles her eyebrows*_

Biana: _*gives Sophie the death-glare*_

Fitz: _*gives Biana a sly glance*_ Is there anything you want to tell me, little sister?

Biana: What!? No!— I mean, there's nothing tell!

Keefe: Wow, how did I not realize this? _*runs his fingers through his already somewhat messy hair*_

Dex: Oh, come on guys! It's not like this is a new concept. A girl liking her brothers best friend literally _always_ happens in books. Also, I've seen a lot of human movies and TV shows with my mom. This happens quite regularly, I think... Sophie?

Sophie: Well, yeah... But...

Fitz: _*interrupts Sophie*_ How long, exactly, have you liked my best friend? I mean, I always figured you saw him as another older brother. Not like, _dating_ material...

Dex: Eww, that makes it sound like he was a project or something.

Sophie: Fitz! Dex! Be nice, seesh, we're talking about Biana's _feelings_ here, stop talking like she isn't listening.

Biana: Augh! Guys, it's not a big deal, I know Keefe likes somebody else anyways... _*smiles sadly, looking a bit dejected*_

Sophie: Oohhhh, Keefe! Who is she?

Keefe: _*mumbles, blushing*_ Just... Nobody...

Fitz: Mhhhmmmm... I think I know who she is

Keefe: Shut up! Dude, thats breaking the guy-code

Sophie: "Guy-code"!? What the heck is _that?_

Fitz: Yeah, _Keefe,_ what is it?

Keefe: _*turns an even deeper shade of red*_

Dex: _*uncharacteristically saving Keefe from further embarrassment*_ Hey, Joy! Give us something else to react to before things get too dicey!

Joy (Me!): Yup, will do.

* * *

 **So yeah... There's my KotLC: React! Chapter. Hope you enjoyed that, and if you have any specific human things you'd like to see the gang react to, please leave a review! Since these are pretty short chapter, and they're one-shots, I'll be able to update pretty regularly, and would love to have you help pick out different topics! ~ JoySeph13**


	2. KotLC: REACT! — Team Foster-Keefe

**Yay! Another chapter! Haha, thanks to Fangirl. Awesome, The Glitter Ninja, and jencupcakes for the reviews. And to The Glitter Ninja and EmUnited for following and favoriting! That means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: _*heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of the Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger.F**

* * *

Joy (Me): So Dex, you wanted something else to react to?

Dex: Um, yeah... Things are starting to get awkward here.

Joy (Me): Hmm, okay then _*smirks*_ Well, here ya go! Enjoy :)

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Team Foster-Keefe**_

Dex: _*sighs*_

* * *

Sophie: _*blushes, and tries to hide behind her hair*_

Fitz: Keefe! You _like_ Sophie!?

Keefe: Uhhhhhh... Well... I...

Dex: I knew it! _*everybody looks at Dex*_ What? He's the freaking president of the "Sophie Foster Fan Club"! For gosh sakes, how can you _not_ tell?

Fitz: But he's like, my _best_ friend!

Biana: So? What's Keefe liking Sophie have anything to do with you? _*looks smug*_

Fitz: Me? Er, nothing. Just that, uh, he's never told me his crush before.

Keefe: Yes, I have.

Fitz: But not _specifically._ I just know that a lot of girls at FoxFire want to date you. And that there's a few you've liked in the past. Nothing _recent._

Biana: So Sophie, what do _you_ think of this turn of events, hmm?

Sophie: _*blushes even harder*_ I think that... Uh... Keefe's, nice..?..

Keefe: _*smirks*_ Just nice?

Biana: No use lying to an Empath, Sophie. It's obvious that Keefe is feeling a different emotion radiating off of you.

Fitz: _*slyly looks at his best friend*_ So what's Sophie feeling, huh?

Keefe: _*looks at Sophie in disbelief*_ Wait— seriously!?

Sophie: _*peeks out from behind her hair, still blushing*_ Mhm

Keefe: _*starts goofy grinning*_ Youre not like, pulling my leg, or anything, right?

Biana, Fitz, and Dex: _*looking between Sophie and Keefe like an intense tennis competition is going on*_

Sophie: Nuh uh...

Keefe: Yahoo! _*pumps fist in the air, with a jubilant whoop!*_

Dex: So _what_ just happened?

Fitz: Uhh, I think Sophie likes Keefe. Like, she _likes him_ likes him.

Biana and Dex: Oh.

Keefe: _*walks over to Sophie*_ Can I like, hug you or something?

Sophie: I guess so... _*they awkwardly hug*_

Fitz: _*breaks them apart after excruciating 5 seconds*_ Okay, okay, that's enough. Joy!? Can we _please_ have a reaction that _doesn't_ involve us expressing feelings, or whatever!?

Joy (Me): _*frowns*_ Aww, what's the fun in that?

Fitz: Joy!

Joy (Me): Okay, fine! You don't need to get angry!

Fitz: Thank you.

* * *

 **Lol, hope you enjoyed that little exchange of Team Foster-Keefe moments ;) Be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed, and/or if you have any other suggestions of other things they should react to!**

 **Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:**

jencupcakes chapter 1 .

"Yeah, Keefe, what is it?"  
how does fitz not know?

 **Me: Haha, well now you know the answer! And if you mean why doesn't Fitz know about the "guy-code" is because Keefe pretty much made that up on the spot. But if you were referring to why he doesn't know Keefe's crush on Sophie, that's becasue Keefe (obviously) know Fitz kinda has a thing for Sophie, and** **vice-versa, and doesn't want to come between Sophitz :)**


	3. KotLC: REACT! — Frozen

**Whoo! Lol, I'm on a writing streak this weekend I guess, haha. Writing these little chapters are so much fun, I can't help myself with posting :P Thanks to The Glitter Ninja, twinkletoestbh, EmUnited, SnowSlushIce, JenCupcakes, Sophitz Awesome, & Booknerd 726 for leaving the lovely reviews. And to SnowSlushIce & Booknerd 726 for favoriting and following! You guys made my day :)**

 **Disclaimer: _*heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of the Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger...**

* * *

Joy (Me): Here's something _completely_ unrelated to the ships.

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Frozen**_

Fitz: Again, I thank you. But what is this? You want to see our reactions to _weather_ conditions?

Joy (Me): You'll see...

* * *

 _ **Anna bumps into Prince Hans after singing "First Time in Forever"**_

Biana: _*gushes*_ Omg! Prince Hans is _so_ dreamy! Isn't he like, the most perfect Prince ever, Sophie?

Sophie: Uhh, I think you should see the whole movie before you make any final judgments.

Dex: He's not that great, I bet he's a phony _*grumbles*_

Keefe: Yeah, I think I'm better looking than he is, right Sophie? _*winks at Sophie*_

Sophie:...

Fitz: Hey, I thought we agreed to not talk about SoKeefe spduring the movie!

Sophie: _*sighs in relief*_ Exactly Fitz! Guys, shut up and pay attention to what's happening.

 _ **Hans tells Anna "If only there was somebody who**_ **did _love her_**

Biana: _*wails*_ Noooooo! Hans!

Dex: _*calmly*_ I so called that.

Biana: But he was so chivalrous and good looking!

Dex: _Too_ suave and good looking if you ask me. That guy was just asking for trouble, his moves were too calculated. Besides, you can't marry a man you just met.

Biana: It's true love!

Dex & Biana: _*argues about true love*_

Sophie: _*slowly, as a warning*_ Guuuyyyssss...

 ** _Camera pans away to show that Kristoff is too far away to rescue Anna_**

Biana: _*wails*_ Noooooo! Kristoff!

Dex: I thought you like Prince Hans

Biana: That was _before, *duh*_

Dex: _*shakes his head*_ I just don't get girls...

 _ **Movie ends**_

Sophie: So, how'd you guys like it?

Biana: _*tears in her eyes*_ This. Is. The. Best. Movie. Ever.

Dex & Fitz: _*shrugs*_ It was good

Keefe: Eh, I liked it. I would've _loved_ to have a conversation with that Hans guy, though...

Biana: Can I have tthis, Sophie?

Sophie: It's a DVD, Biana, you wouldn't be able to watch it without my player. And there's _no way_ I'm watching this every weekend. My human sister, Amy, and the rest of the little girl population was like, _obsessed._ ive seen more than my share of Anna and Elsa.

Biana: _*looks at Dex with puppy dog eyes*_ Could you _please_ adjust something for me so that I can watch DVD's?

Fitz: _*whispers*_ Say no! If you hesitate for too long, she'll relentlessly pester you until she gets what she wants

Biana: _*hands on hips*_ I do _not!_ im just asking him because he's a technopath _*bats eyelashes*_ Please Dex?

Dex: _*exhales a long time*_ Okaaaayyyyy. Fine.

Biana: Yippee! _*throws arms around a stiff Dex*_

Dex: _*speechless*_

Fitz: Umm, little sis?

* * *

 _ **Okay, I know, this was mostly Dex and Biana moments (Idk if they have an "official" ship name, or not) but I these two characters would get the most out of Frozen. Especially Biana, lol ;) Please leave a review if you enjoyed this, and/or have any suggestions for further reacts! Love you guys! ~ JoySeph13**_

 **Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:**

JenCupcakes chapter 2 . 5h ago

"Can I, like, hug you or something?"  
That made my day

 **Joy (Me): Lol! I'm so glad it did!**

Sophitz Awesome chapter 2 . 43m ago

Can you make them react to Sophitz?

 **Joy (Me): Yes! I'm planning on a Sophitz chapter very soon _*rubs chin thoughtfully*_**


	4. KotLC: REACT! — Dexiana

**Yay! Another "Ship" REACT, lol :P I know, I know, Dex and Biana _really_ aren't much of a couple, but I couldn't help but have a chapter about them... I think I'm actually starting to ship them together, Hmmm... Anyways, huge shout out to Booknerd726, The Glitter Ninja, EmUnited, Guest, Elover, QuilAndInk9037, xoYanaaa, & Jencupcakes for the amazing reviews! To Elover for favoriting, LemonLimeOrangeInnuendos, & QuilAndInk9073 for favoriting and following. And to xoYanaaa for following, you guys are #thebombdiggity!**

 **Disclaimer: _*heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of the Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger.** **  
**

* * *

Joy (Me): Okay, even though I promised a breK from the ships... Ever since last time's react, its kind of inevitable that you react to _this_.

Keefe: What does _that_ mean?

Joy (Me): It means that the break from the ships is over.

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Diana (Dex & Biana)**_

Keefe: Oh...

* * *

Keefe: _*waves hands in front of his face*_ Whew, I'm feeling _a lot_ of embarrassment coming off of these two _*points to Dex and Biana*_

Dex: What the heck!? No!

Biana: Whattttt? Why would _anybody_ think Dex and were like, a _couple!?_

Dex: Yeah, like, literally for years, I couldn't stand the Vackers _*to Biana and Fitz*_ No offense

Biana: None taken

Fitz: _*mock offended, places his hand over his heart*_ Hey! I'm wounded!

Sophie: _*Smacks Fitz's arm*_

Keefe: _*smirks*_ You know... The first step is _always_ denial. Just look at Foster, she _clearly_ has a thing for me, she just doesn't want to admit it yet _*winks at Sophie*_

Sophie: _*blushes*_ Ugh, can't we just focus at _them! *gestures hand towards Dex and Biana*_

Dex: _*oblivious to Sophie*_ Seriously, _WHO_ thinks Biana and I _like_ each other?

Keefe: Excuses, excuses, excuses, tsk-tsk. It's clear that you're both in denial of your feelings...

Biana: But there _are_ no feelings... _*starts blushing... Making it hard for the others to believe her*_

Sophie: You guys _would_ be cute together...

Biana: _*gives Sophie the death glare*_

Sophie: _*defensive*_ What? You guys would!

Dex: _*through gritted teeth*_ Sophie Foster! You're not helping!

Keefe: Dex, chill _*claps his hand on Dex's back*_ Foster's just stating as fact.

Fitz: I could see it happening...

Biana: Fitz!

Fitz: Don't worry, seech. I won't tell Mom, or Dad!

Biana: or Alvar!

Alvar: _*vanishes into thin air*_ Tell me what, Lil' Sister? _*smirks. Because he obviously heard what's going on*_

Biana: _*throws hands up in defeat*_ Fine! I give up!

Alvar: So you're not denying it?

Keefe: I'm an Empath, and I'm feeling some _serious_ vibes coming off.

Dex: _*grumbles*_ Oh, shut up Keefe

Keefe: _*ignoring Dex*_ Whoa, Biana... You actually _do_ kinda like Dex!?

Biana: No! Well, like, he's not _bad_ looking

Fitz: _*skeptical*_ So you're saying Dex is hot?

Dex: I'm _right here!_

Biana: All I'm saying is that Dex isn't all that bad...

Dex: Thanks... I guess..?

Alvar: Take it as a compliment. My sister's very picky when it comes to guys _*winks*_

Biana: I am not! I just have standards _*turns her nose up in the air*_

Fitz: Well I guess they can't be _too_ high, considering Keefe was a potential _*nudges Keefe with his elbow*_

Keefe: Hey, I'll have you know that whatever girl _I_ get, will be very lucky indeed!

Sophie: _*before her name gets mentioned by Keefe*_ Okay, I think we've had enough of this, right? Right. Joy!?

Joy (Me): Yeah, don't worry. I'm on it ;)

* * *

 _ **Yeah... I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter, Idk if I'll make Biana and Dex a couple or not. Leave a review telling me if you shop them, or not! Or if you have any other suggestions to what they should react to!**_

 _ **~ BTW— THIS ISN'T IN ANY CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER OF THE SERIES. THEREFORE, ALVAR ANF KEEFE AREN'T PART OF THE NEVERSEEN, OR THE BLACK SWAN, OR ANYTHING. K? ~**_

 **Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:** _ **  
**_

Guest chapter 3 . Feb 7

I was waiting for Keefe to start singing let it go  
I'll fill in  
LET IT GOOOOOO  
LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO  
*horrid wailing noises*

 **Joy (Me): Hahaha, I can definitely see Keefe annoying everybody else by singing that song! XD**

Elover chapter 2 . Feb 7

VERY good!

 **Joy (Me): Aww, thanks!**

JenCupcakes chapter 3 . 18h ago

see, biana and dex are arguing about true love  
because they're perfect!

 **Joy (Me): Yup! I agree with Sophie, I think they'd be a really adorable couple, and when their banter is cute to write ;)**


	5. KotLC: REACT! — Rubik's Cube

**Oh my gosh, guys! It's so freaking cold and snowy out, its not even funny! Lol, I guess that just means I'll be able to get some more writing in today :P I really liked writing this chapter because I actually own both a Rubik's Cube, and a Megaminx (Google it if you don't know what that is) and I've learned to solve both. There are a few terms used to solve the cube, but you should get the general gist of the chapter ;) Anyways, thanks so much to The Glitter Ninja, Booknerd726, Xylia Neo, xoYanaaa, twinkletoestbh, and Guest for reviewing, Sassy di Angelo for following, and xoYanaaa & JannieE for favoriting! It truly means the world to me :D**

 **Disclaimer: _*heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of the Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger.** ** _  
_**

* * *

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Rubik's Cube**_

* * *

Keefe: _*wrinkles his nose up in confusion*_ What _is_ this thing?

Sophie: It's called a Rubik's Cube

Fitz: Why?

Sophie: 'Why' what?

Fitz: Why do human like this? What's it for?

Sophie: Umm, well, this guy names Rubik made up this cube game and it was names after him because it was super popular. That goal is to match all the colors up on all six sides.

Dex: _*just finishes solving his cube*_ It's so primitive though. _*holds it up to the light and squints*_

Biana: _*just spastically turning ans twisting hers*_ Ugh, of course you think it is!

Dex: it really is though, Biana! All you have to do is figure out the algorithms you have to turn the different sides. It's simple, really. Once you have hose down, you can pretty much solve the cube from any angle or position.

Fitz: _*mutters*_ Technopaths, they think they're _sooo_ clever _*rolls eyes*_

Sophie. Keefe, & Biana: _*Looks at Dex in annoyance*_

Sophie: _*after a moment of staring*_ I remember YouTubing how to solve it once. My human sister, Amy, tried as well.

Biana: What's 'YouTube'?

Sophie: its this computer website and app that you can watch videos of different stuff. Like instructional, and entertainment content.

Dex: An app? You mean like those little icons on your iPod that I tweaked for you?

Sophie: Yeah

Dex: Can you access YouTube from here?

Sophie: _*shrugs*_ I _suppose_ so...

Keefe: _*not interested at all about YouTube*_ So Foster, can _you_ solventhis thing? _*starts annoyingly clicking the Rubik's Cube in Sophie's face*_

Sophie: I can only solve two or three sides, not the whole thing.

Fitz: _*completes every side except the top layer*_ Look guys! I've almost finished it!

Biana: _*looks at her brother in frustration*_ How the heck did you do that so fast? I can't even complete the middle cross!

Dex: Here, let me show you _*stands behind Biana, placing his hands over hers, maneuvering the cube*_

Biana: _*blushes because Dex's hands are on hers*_

Keefe: _*Whistles long and slow*_

Dex: _*whispering the steps and algorithms into Biana's ear*_

Sophie & Fitz: _*awkward silence*_

Dex: _*after a couple minutes*_ There, now you know how to solve it. _*grins proudly*_

Biana: _*Can't look Dex in the face because her face is so red*_ Thanks a lot Dex...

Dex: * _Oblivious to Biana's extremely flushed face*_ No problem! Anytime, it was my pleasure _*smiles confidently*_

Keefe: Duuuuuuude...

Dex: _*still oblivious*_ What?

Keefe: _*smirks*_

Dex: Seriously, what!?

Keefe: Let's just say that Biana _really_ appreciates your help, that's all

Sophie & Fitz: _*facepalms themselves and groans*_

* * *

 **I know! I'm sorry to those who don't ship Dex and Biana, but I just couldn't help myself, and add some Diana moments! Aauuggh! Hahaha, if you _did_ enjoy it tho, or have any other ideas for reacts, please leave a review! Ilysm ~ JoySeph13**

 _ **Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:** **  
**_

Guest chapter 1 . 3h ago

Do sofitz

 ** _Joy (Me): Yaaasssss! I'm definitely going to be a Sophitz react soon! Be patient, lol XD_  
**


	6. KotLC: REACT! — Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentines Day y'all! In honor of the holiday, I've written _another_ chapter this weekend, woo-hoo! Thanks so much to LemonLineOrangeInnuendos, JenCupcakes, The Glitter Ninja, A Guest, & gest for your reviews! They mean the absolute _world_ to me! XOXOXO**

 **Disclaimer: _*heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of the Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Valentine's Day**_

* * *

Keefe: So, what your saying, Foster, is that humans have a whole holiday dedicated to love that they celebrate?

Sophie: Pretty much, even though there are are a lot of people who believe it just benefits the greeting card industry

Keefe: _*smirks*_ So who's going to be _your_ valentine this year, huh?

Sophie: _*trying a different tactic this time*_ That depends on who wants to be...

Biana: _*not really sure how this conversation is going to go*_ Umm, Sophie! Uh, what other things do you do for Valentines Day?

Sophie: Well, my dad always used to get my mom a really sappy card and a bouquet of flowers. _*smiles fondly at the memory*_ I remember we used to get those boxes valentines from the Dollar Store and we'd exchange them. My parents used to give us candy, too

Dex: What type of candy?

Sophie: Chocolate mostly. Oh! And conversation hearts

Keefe: conversation hearts?

Sophie: Yeah! There these little sugar induced chewable hard candies that some of them ptaste really good, and some of them, well, _don't._

Biana: _*wrinkles her nose up_ * why would you want to eat those things if you knew they were gross?

Sophie: Augh, its hard to explain _*thinks for a minute*_ Hey! Joy!?

Joy (Me): Yes?

Sophie: Could you _please_ get us some conversation hearts for some reacts?

Joy (Me): Wait— do you mean to have _two_ reactsin just one chapter!?

Sophie: Well, yeah... _PLEASE!?_

Joy (Me): _*huffs*_ Fine.

 **Twenty minutes later; and everybody has a little box of pinkof _Sweethearts_ conversation hearts.**

Fitz: _*pops a white one in his mouth*_ this ones pretty good, it's minty

Keefe: _*he has a blue one*_ Mine is too!its blue raspberry _*sticks his tongue out, and crosses his eyes trying to look down on it*_ Doth thith make thongue blueth?

Sophie: Eww, that's gross, Keefe, put your tongue back in your mouth.

Keefe: _*sticks his tongue out further, this time, at Sophie*_ Nyah!

Biana: _*Tries a purple heart*_ Yuck, that one tasted like soap.

Dex: _*grabs an orange one from his box*_ Yu! I love orange flavored candy!

Sophie: Guys! You forgot to look at the messages on the hearts. The "game" is that you exchange messages with your significant other, or whatever.

Biana: _*Read some that says "UR Gr8!"*_ Here, Keefe, this ones for you.

Fitz: _*whistles*_

Keefe: _*ignores Fitz*_ Thanks Biana! You are too!

Biana: _*beams*_

Sophie & Dex: _*exchange miffed looks*_

Fitz: _*notices Dex and Sophie's discomfort*_ Hey, look, here's one that says " U R Trouble". That must definitely belong to Keefe

Keefe: Hey I'll have you know that putting a muskog in your bathroom isn't trouble, its cleverness.

Fitz: Yeah. Whatever

Dex: _*hands Biana a candy that says "U R Sweet"*_

Biana: _*blushes*_

Keefe: _*looks over Biana's shoulder*_ Oooohhhhhh...

Fitz: _*passes a heart to Sophie that says " You Make My Day!"_ This is when we have our Telepathy sessions

Sophie: _*blushes and eats the candy from Fitz*_ Thanks, you too

Keefe: _*mutters to Dex*_ And this is why we need the barf bags. _Not_ for the disgusting candies, but for Sophitz...

Dex: _*rolls eyes*_ Tell me about it

* * *

 **Augh, every time I write a chapter now, Diana seems to take over! I'm so, so, so sorry to those who don't ship them! I honestly never really saw them as a couple until I started writing about them. I promise that the next few chapters will have more SoKeefe, Sodex, and Sophitz moments! (SIDENOTE– Isn't is funny how Sophie seems to dominate the ship names? XD) dont forget to leave a review if you enjoyed this, and/or have future REACT ideas! I love you guys so freaking much! How you have an awesome February break this week :) ~ JoySeph13**

 _ **Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:**_ **  
**

JenCupcakes chapter 5 . Feb 13

Dude the end lol  
Diana forever

 **Joy (Me): Ikr! I'm _sooo_ starting to ship Diana now, ever since I started this FanFic ;)**

A Guest chapter 5 . 21h ago

Could you make them react to Shannon Messenger, their author? THAT would be hilarious! Also, could you do Sophitz? And maybe add some Sophitz moments too?

 **Joy (Me): Omg! I'd never even thought of that! It's definitely be a TON of fun to plan, and write about! Awesome idea, thanks :) and yeah, I think Sophitz is really cute, and even though I want SoKeefe as endgame, I'm fine with little Sophitz moments**

gest chapter 5 . 20h ago

do a react to youtube and I do like diana

 **Joy (Me): Haha, I was wondering of anybody was going to pick up on that little hint ;) Kudos to you! Yes, I've been planning on having a YouTube REACT very soon, maybe I'll branch it out, and have little sub-chapters. Like, different segments of them reacting to different YouTubers? Idk yet. Let me know what you think!**


	7. KotLC: REACT! — Sophitz

**So here's the much requested Sophitz chapter, I have to admit though, this _isn't_ my best writing, at all. I just didn't get any feels when writing for Sophie and Fitz. I'm a hard-core SoKeefe shipper (If you haven't already picked that up yet) and as much as I think Sophie and Fitz would be sweet together, I don't think they're endgame, and I think there are too many flaws with their "romantic" relationship. No offense. Thanks to The Glitter Ninja, Booknerd726, jencupcakes, & xoYanaaa for your reviews, I loved them! **

**Disclaimer: _*heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of the Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 ** _Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Sopitz_**

* * *

Sophie: _*covers face with her hair*_

Fitz: Come on, Soph, It's not that bad _*nudges Sophie with his elbow*_

Sophie: Yes, it is!

Keefe: _*wiggles eyebrows*_ Is there something you're not telling us, Foster?

Sophie: _*too quickly*_ No!

Biana: I think it'd be nice to have you as a sister

Sophie: _*aghast*_ Biana Vacker! _nobody's_ talking about marriage!

Biana: _*ignoring Sophie's outburst*_ I mean, first you'd obviously need to get your Matchmaker Scroll-

Sophie: _*in a warning tone* -_ Biaaaaannnnnnnaaaaaaa

Biana: _*still ignoring*_ -But I'm pretty sure you'd be on each other's Top Ten...

Keefe: _*mutters*_ Shut up Biana

Biana: _*finally stops rambling, and looks at Keefe*_ What?

Keefe: Stop talking about the Matchmaker Scrolls!

Dex: Yeah, we can only take so much of the Sophitz talk

Biana: Ugh, you guys aren't romantic at all

Keefe: Oh yeah? Just ask Foster about that

Biana: _*looks at Sophie_ _*_ Oh?

Sophie: _*gives Keefe the death glare*_ Nothing happened Biana. I don't know what he's talking about

Keefe: _*gets a mischievous glint in his eye*_ Oh really? So you wouldn't say that picnic we had under Calla's tree "romantic"

Dex, Biana, & Fitz: _*gives Sophie and Keefe weird looks*_

Sophie: _*pays heed to the stares Dex, Biana, & Fitz are giving her* _It wasn't a romantic picnic Keefe! I just was having a sandwich, enjoying myself under the shade Calla was giving me, and you show up for no reason! And I gave you half of my sandwich because I felt bad for you.

Fitz: Mhhhmmmmm

Sophie: I'm telling the truth! he looked tired, and then he started telling me that his parents were arguing. Geez

Fitz: _*only concern for his best friend now*_ Your mom and dad were fighting again?

Keefe: _*looks down at his feet*_ Yeah, but it's no big deal... _*looks up at Sophie out of the corner of his eye*_ I was in good hands

Sophie: _*blushes*_

Dex: _*to Joy (Me)*_ How come I feel like I was excluded from this REACT?

Joy (Me): I dunno

Dex: _*in mock-anger*_ Well in the next one, can I _please_ have a more prominent role?

Joy (Me): I'll work on it ;)

* * *

 **Yes, I know, this chapter totally sucked. I'm sorry to the Sophitz shippers, I really tried my best to write a chapter for that ship, and this is the best I could do, please don't leave hate in the reviews. But if you _did_ enjoy this chapter _*ahem, the SoKeefe shippers*_ or have any ideas for other REACTs, please leave it in a review, or PM me! You guys always inspire me to write new chapters! Ilysm ~ JoySeph13**

 _ **Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:**_ **  
**

jencupcakes chapter 6 . Feb 15

i've been at a debate tournament for the past three days and we just randomly started talking about valentine's day yesterday in front of the judge and the judge was like "i'm single for valentine's day. love is stupid."  
lol

 **Joy (Me): #1, great for being on the debate team! Kudos to you ;) that's really funny! And #2, for the record, love _isn't_ stupid. Haha, glad you enjoyed the Valentine's Day chapter :D **


	8. KotLC: REACT! — YouTube

**I'm back! Omg, you guys are absolutely AMAZING readers, your support has been so inspiring, and appreciated. Shout out to The Glitter Ninja, xoYanaaa, Guest, Andy, and JenCupcakes (all three times!) for the sweet words you wrote me in the review section, and again, to JenCupcakes for following and favoriting :)**

 **Disclaimer: _*heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of the Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 ** _Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — YouTube_**

* * *

Fitz: So basically this is a social network platform where anybody and everybody can upload different videos?

Sophie: Uh huh, mostly teens and young adults will create "channels" to where they post their content. Each channel will usually have a theme, like Beauty, Gaming, DIY, Vlogs, News, etc.

Fitz: Ooh, gaming? _*face lights up*_

Sophie: _*chuckles at his excited expression*_ Yes, Fitz, there are _loads_ of videos on YouTube dedicated to vbideo games.

Keefe: _*graps Sophie's iPod out of her hand*_ Come on, Fitz, let's see of Foster's telling the truth * _winks at Sophie*_

Sophie: So Biana, you've been pretty quiet, what do _you_ think of YouTube?

Dex: _*answers Sophie when Biana stays silent*_ I doubt she's gonna answer you, Soph. I lent her a tablet/iPod I made that I modeled after yours.

Sophie: You can do that?

Dex: Yeah! The electronic components of one is actually quite simple, compared to Elvin devices.

Sophie: _*in awe*_ Wow...

Biana: _*watching CuteGirlsHairstyles & different beauty channels* _Sophie! You _have_ to let me try these on you! They look so much more fun than taking Dex's elixirs!

Sophie: _*skeptically looking at Biana*_ I dunno, Biana...

Biana: PLEASE!? We can have a sleepover, and the do each other's makeup, wait— OH! You could teleport us to your old state, and we could shop for human makeup!

Sophie: I doing think that'd be a good idea—

Biana: _*paying no heed to Sophie's reservations*_ Dex could come with us, too! He could use his ability to get us money out of the band machine, and we could get iPads. _*looks at Dex*_ Could you hook them up to a connection likes how you did for Sophie's iPod?

Dex: _*proud that his ablitly is needed*_ Of course I could, I'm a _Technopath_ remember? It'd be a love of cake.

Keefe: _*getting into the plan*_ Yeah! Then we can get those sick looking headphones that those dudes were wearing! _*referencing the gaming channel him and Fitz were watching only moments before*_

Fitz: I'm in

Sophie: _*surprised*_ Really, Fitz? You'd go to the Forbidden Cities with us just to get human electronics?

Fitz: Sure, why not? I mean, I'm kinda trying to shake the whole "Wonderboy" image _*gives Dex a look*_

Dex: _*tries to repress a smirk*_ _  
_

Sophie: Well I guess this means we're taking a trip to San Diego...

* * *

 **So I've actually started to think of this FanFic more of a story. As you can tell, this Chapter now has a bit of a plotline... (What do _you_ think they'll REACT to in Cali?) Please leave a review if you like this shift, and any other ideas you have! I love hearing from y'all! Ilysm ~ JoySeph13**

 **Sidenote— Whereas I appreciate _constructive_ critisicm in the reviews. Rude, condescending comments are not tolerated :/ you've been forewarned. **

_**Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:**_ **  
**

JenCupcakes chapter 6 . Feb 18

Keefe is a smurf

 **Joy (Me): Lol! XD**

jencupcakes chapter 7 . Feb 21

react to cats  
ru still updating?

 **Joy (Me): Yes! That'd actually be a pretty easy chapter to write, too. Because I have 6 cats and 2 dogs as pets! And yeah, lol, I'm still uploading :)**

Guest chapter 7 . Feb 23

cs

 **Joy (Me): Ummm...?**

Andy chapter 4 . Feb 25

I swear this is like healing medicine from Elwin after finishing "Neverseen" I won't spoil if you haven't read it, but you do make my Keepers-Of-the-lost-Cities-related-thoughts more bearable.

 **Joy (Me): Oh my gosh, that's is such a sweet thing to say, I'm so flattered! I _have_ read Neverseen, and even though it made my SoKeefe heart a little sad during the end, it still was a fantastic book!**


	9. KotLC: REACT! — Walt Disney World

**I owe you such a big apology. I am so, so sorry that it's been over 2 weeks since you guys have had an update. Its been crazy with school, and other personal issues, I know it's kind of a lame excuse, but I hope I can get back in the swing of things, and start updating at _least_ twice a week. Since the Gang is now touring the U.S. it's going to be a blast writing about them reacting to the sights, sounds, and smells of some famous landmarks, foods, etc! Oh! And also, I've written, and published _another_ KotLC FanFiction! It's called "First Encounters— The Mysterious Miss F", if you haven't checked it out yet, I really hope you do! I'd love your feedback for it, your support has been incredibly helpful :D Well that was a pretty rambly Author's Note, sorry! ;) Thanks to The Glitter Ninja and Guest 26 for reviewing! Luv ya! 3 **

**Disclaimer:** ** _*heavy sarcasm*_** **Of** ** _COURSE_** **I own Keepers of the Lost Cities.** ** _NOT_** **Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 ** _Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Walt Disney World_**

* * *

Keefe: _*taking it all in*_ So _this_ is where you used to live, Foster?

Sophie: well, actually...

Fitz: _*interrupting Sophie's explanation*_ Uh, NO! It's not at all! Where the heck _are_ we, Sophie?! _*slightly freaking out*_

Sophie: _*rolls eyes at Fitz's meltdown*_ Relax, Fitz. Since you agreed to come with us to the Forbidden Cities, I though we could take some _minor_ detours along the way. _*smiles cheekily*_ You know, so we can show Keefe, Dex, and Biana some of the lovely sights of the United States! Right now, welcome to Walt Disney World, the 'Happiest Place on Earth'!

Dex: _Dizznee_ World!? Cool! Isn't this the place where you got this awesome watch? _*holds up his wrist with the watch that Sophie had given to him*_

Sophie: Yup, this is the place

Biana: _What_ is this place, though? _*sniffs the air*_ It smells great here, but it's so noisy!

Sophie: It's an amusement park, if fact, it's one of the biggest and most famous one there is! _*exuberant*_ There are rides, food, character meet-and-greets-

Keefe: What kind of characters?

Sophie: Princesses—

Biana: — _Princesses?!_

Sophie: _*ignoring Biana's outburst*_ Mickey and the Gang—

Fitz: Who's Mickey?

Sophie: _*in a ruch before somebody else chimes in with questions* —_ And all the rest of the characters what have been in the movies! Whew, there...

Dex: Hold up, Sophie! Who the heck is Mickey?! _What "Gang"_?! What _Princesses_?! _Which_ movies?!

Sophie: _*laughing*_ Wow, I have _a lot_ to teach you guys about American culture

Biana: _*spotting a princess out of the corner of her eye*_ Oohhhh... Who is _that,_ Sophie? That dress is gorgeous!

Sophie: That's Princess Tiana from the 'Princess & The Frog" movie, it came out in 2009.

Keefe: _*acting like a little kid*_ Cool! Who's the white-armored guy?

Sophie: _*enjoying her friend's excitement*_ He's a Storm Trooper from the Star Wars movies. Uhh, Disney bought the company that owns the franchise a couple years ago.

Keefe: _*really interested*_ What's "Star Wars"?

Sophie: Uhhh, they're these science-fiction movies. My dad was really into them, but Amy and I weren't.

Dex: Seriously, Sophie, what princesses are there? In the few human books I've actually read, and the movies my mom binge-watches, I kinda got the impression that the United States was a Republican. You know, with a _President_ and all...?

Sophie: Yeah, you're right Dex. These are just from old fairytale, and stuff. They've just been readapted to movies, and you can meet them all here.

Biana: Oh my gosh, I _have_ to get a closer look at those dresses, I just saw a yellow one go by, and I can't even handle how beautiful it was. _*holds arm out to Sophie*_ Look! I'm shaking because I'm so excited!

Fitz: Biana, calm down.

Keefe: I'm starving, where can we get some awesome food?

Sophie: Well, everywhere and anywhere. Haha, there seems to be a food cart or restaurant wherever I look.

Dex: _*eyeing a guy with a giant turkey leg*_ Sophie? Is that gut human eating an animal's _leg?!_

Sophie: _*a little sheepishly*_ Yeaahhhhh... About that. You're gonna have to get used to not all humans being vegetarians. Animal meat is pretty much a staple in their diets.

Fitz, Keefe, Biana & Dex: _*Squeemishly*_ Ohhh...

Sophie: _*rushed to reassure them, and boost their spirits*_ But don't worry, there are a lot of vegetarian options here nowadays. Eating less meat is a sort of phase that's sweeping through the American country.

Keefe: _*perked up*_ Really? Awesome! Besides, I really want to try that pink cloud stuff that I saw a little girl eating. I doubt it contained anything meat-related. _*smacks lips loudly, to Sophie's chagrin*_

Sophie: You mean cotton candy? I really don't think you need any sugar right now, Keefe. The last thing we need is your all hyoed up on sugar _here._

Keefe: _Pllleeeaaasssseeeee_ Sophie? _*gives her puppy dog eyes*_

Sophie: Aauugghh... _fine._ But only one.

Keefe: Yay! Great! Let's go, and then I want to go on those crazy fun looking roller coasters!

Biana: Do we _have_ to do those right away? I want to go character scouting and look at the gift shops

Dex: I'll go with you while Sophie goes with Keefe.

Fitz: _*all decked out as a typical "tourist". He has all the maps, and time schedules, along with a " 2016 Walt Disney World Travers Guide"*_ Hey! We can't separate!

Keefe: Why not? You gonwith your sister and Dex because you've been to the Forbidden Cities before, and know how to act "human". And Sophie will stay with me because, well, _hello!_ for 13 years of her life, she loved with them!

Fitz: _*wants to protest, but can't think of a solid argument*_

Dex: Great! It's settled! We'll meet back in front of Cinderella Castle in 3 hours to decide what to do for lunch. How's that sound to you, Sophie?

Sophie: _*not quite sure how this plan came to be without her protesting anything* *shrugs*_ Sure.

Biana: _*squeals*_ Yay!

Keefe: This is gonna be _epic!_

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, I promise to try updating more often! Writing this was a blast for me, because I'm a _huge_ Disney nerd. My family and I have been going to WDW for my whole life (I'm 16 and have been there 10-11 times) and anything Disney related fascinates me! XD Please show my newest story some love, and be sure to leave any suggestions of "American" things for me to write about them reacting to, in the reviews! Ilysm ~ JoySeph13**

 _ **Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:**_

TheGlitterNinja chapter 8 . Feb 27

Grr...I already reviewed the other version of this chapter, so I must do the next review anonymously!

OMG! My sister LOVES CuteGirlsHairstyles! Needless to say-this was an awesome react! Youtube was a really great idea-since it's so mainstream to the human world!

 **Joy (Me): Haha, don't worry, I know who you are (wow, that came out a lot creepier than I meant it XD) and me too! CGH and Brooklyn &Bailey are my ultimate #1 favorite YouTubers! So glad you enjoyed :)**

Guest 26 chapter 8 . Mar 11

When will you be doing more of the relationship ones? Not that the other ones aren't great, but even after reading the ship ones again and again, I still laugh. And by the way, you're an amazing author.

 **Joy (Me): Well, as you can probably already tell, most of my "Ship" reacts are mostly SoKeefe and Diana based. I'd love to write some others, but I'm biased when it comes to the ships. Which ones would you like to see that I haven't already written about? I'm glad, though, that you're still laughing after reading a chapter! That's one of my goals, that the chapters aren't "stale" and can be read over and over again without becoming dull! Thank you! :P**


	10. KotLC: REACT! — Winter

**Yay! I'm back again! Lol, so I decided to write this chapter because I live in New York, and _we got snow._ In _APRIL!_ Yeah, I know, really weird. especially since for Easter, it was like 60 degrees (Fahrenheit)! Bleh, I hate the cold so much. The snow's pretty , I just don't like being cold, haha XD Thanks The Glitter Ninja, xoYanaaa, and Guest (2) for your reviews. And to GingerNuela for favoriting and following this story :) 3**

 **Disclaimer: _*heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of the Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 ** _Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Winter_**

 ** _(Mainly, Northeastern winters, lol)_**

* * *

 **— On top of a hill at a Ski Resort —**

Dex: Where are we?

Fitz: Up North, somewhere...

Sophie: _*fast, before Fitz can answer*_ New York, to be more specific

Fitz: But whyare we here?

Sophie: Because I wanted you guys to see snow, and experience winter.

Fitz: Again, _why?_ It's cold!

Sophie: _*laughing at Fitz shiver through two hoodies, a parka, gloves, scarf, and hat*_ No kidding

Biana: I think it's pretty. Look at that skyline over there! The snow makes those trees look to pretty, it's like a winter wonderland.

Sophie: _*starts humming the 'Winter Wonderland' Christmas song*_

Fitz: _*grumbling*_ Only problem is, that it's _spring!_

Keefe: Yeah, Foster, what gives? I though April as all about flowers, and birds, and stuff like that here. _*perplexed*_

Sophie: We;;, you know, the weather's very unpredictable; we don't have Frosters, or Gusters, or anything like that here. So March and April can either be really warm, or, in this case, really cold.

Dex: _*rubbing his hands together to warm them*_ Can't we _please_ go inside somewhere to warm up?

Sophie: _*looks around, and sees smoke coming from a ski lodge in the distance*_ Sure! How 'bout in there? I bet there'll be hot cocoa!

Biana: What's that?

Sophie: _*shocked*_ You don't know what hot cocoa is!?

Biana: Umm, no... Should I?

Sophie: _*mock disgusted*_ Its only the best hot beverage for cold weather there ever was!

Keefe: I like the sounds of that! Lead the way.

 **— Inside the Ski Lodge —**

Biana: Mm, it's so warm and toasty here!

Fitz: _*warming his hands over the fireplace*_ I'll say! Who knew I'd actually _enjoy_ fire!?

Sophie: _*nods ruefully at the mention of 'flames'*_ Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, Fitz.

Keefe: _*not wanting the mood to get too heavy*_ So, Foster, where's that "cocoa"you promised us?

Sophie: Oh yeah! I'll go order us some * _heads to the little café order counter*_

Keefe: _*almost jumps up too fast*_ I'll help you!

Sophie & Keefe: _*they walk away*_

Dex: _*feels kinda awkward with just the two Vackers* Sooooo..._ Fitz, how ya liking the snow?

Fitz: Eh, I'm not a huge fan of the cold.

Biana: I'm still cold! _*wants to be on Dex's good side*_ But, I think the snow's really pretty.

Dex: Here, Biana, you can wear my jacket, I'm hot.

Fitz: _*eyebrows raise*_ You are?

Biana: _*blushes*_

Dex: _*cheeks flame red* NOT_ what I meant!

Biana: _*accepts Dex's jacket anyways*_ Thanks Dex

Fitz: _*smirks, not letting Dex off the hook quite yet*_ Yeah, right

Dex: _*protests to Biana*_ Really, I didn't!

Biana: I know what you meant.

Dex: _*huffs*_ Good.

 _Sophie and Keefe come back with a tray with 5 travel mugs and round pastries._

Biana: What're those? _*points to the pastries*_

Sophie: Cinnamon buns _*rolls eyes*_ Keefe begged for them, and wouldn't shut up until I said I'd get them.

Keefe: _*mock hurt*_ Come on, you _know_ you wanted them just as much as I did. You were oractically drooling over them!

Sophie: _*laughs*_ No, Keefe, that would be you.

Dex: As much as everybody's probably enjoying this little lovefest banter between you guys, could we _please_ eat now?

Biana: *pick _s up a sticky bun from the tray and bites in tentatively*_

Fitz: Sooooo, what do you think?

Biana: _*swallows her bite before answering*_ This. Is. Literally. Heaven.

Keefe: _*dive-bombs Fitz and Dex to grab the next one*_

Dex: Geez, no need to shove.

Keefe: _*talks with mouth full*_ Mm, delicious.

Fitz: _*slurping down his hot chocolate*_ How is this so smooth? I mean, all liquid is, I guess. But this just feels and tastes amazing. _*takes a minute and just stares into his cup of chocolate-y goodness*_

Sophie: What do you think, Dex?

Dex: It's good! I really like the icing on this cinnamon bun though! _*licks his fingers*_

Keefe: Is all human food this good?!

Sophie: Eh, it depends. Everybody likes different types of food, so there's definitely a variety of flavors.

Dex: Where are we going to go next?

Sophie: _*ponders*_ Hmmm...

* * *

 **So, did ya like it? I really hope you did, and if you have any places/things you'd really want them to see/do/go/eat, then _please_ leave a review, or even PM me! I'd really appreciate it ;) Ilysm, and thanks for reading! ~ JoySeph13**

 ** _Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:_**

Guest chapter 9 . Apr 2

I loved all your shipping chapters (mostly because they primarily revolved around Sophie and Keefe...)! I also like that it's starting to have a bit of a storyline.

 **Joy (Me): Haha, I'm glad! SoKeefe is #dabomb, and I just can't help but write my chapters primarily around them ;)**

Guest chapter 9 . Apr 2

Do lots of Sokeefe next chapter! I mean, Sophie and Keefe are alone in Disneyland! Limitless opportunities!

 **Joy (Me): Yes, I know this was lacking lots of SoKeefe action, but I promise the next one will have more of them. And yes, I agree, WDW has a wealth of magic where romance is in the air 3**


	11. KotLC: REACT! — The Kingdom Keepers

**So yeah... it's been over 5 months since I've last updated, and I have no words to express how sorry that makes me. I know how torturous it can be to wait for another chapter of a FanFiction, and I promised I would never to that to you guys. Oh well, hopefully I can make it up to y'all! I still, unfortunately, don't have an "official" update schedule, but I hope to have one soon!Betwe~I literally just reread the series (again) and have been inspired to write more (YAY!) Thank you so much to, The Glitter Ninja, JannieE, jencupcakes, R, lumenite88, Oceanswan, happyfeetsmiles, lisa, Dolphin417, & ThatsencenboyXD for your reviews! Oceanswan & Kateyhomer for following, and Ms. Fandom Fanatic, Elementine, Dolphin417, & ThatsencenboyXD for favoriting and following! 3**

 **Disclaimer:** _ ***heavy sarcasm***_ **Of** _ **COURSE**_ **I own Keepers of the Lost Cities.** _ **NOT**_ **Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — The Kingdom Keepers**_

* * *

Fitz: The humans have Keepers, too?!

Sophie: Um, no... not _exactly._

Keefe: _*interrupting Sophie*_ I thought we were the only ones who had Keeper

Sophie: We are!

Fitz: _*waving the first book around*_ But it says here, "The Kingdom Keepers"! _What_ kingdom are they keeping?

Sophie: Remember that amusement park we went to?

Dex: You mean "Dizznee World"

Biana: _*correcting Dex*_ It's 'Disney' not 'Dizznee', Dex. _Not_ like your last name.

Dex: _*grumbles*_ Oh... right

Sophie: _*brightly*_ Just read the book and you'll _*under her breath*_ hopefully _*out loud*_ understand.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Keefe: _*closes the book b/c he's finished it*_ Whooaaa...

Dex: _*not even halfway through the book*_ You've _got_ to be kidding me. You're done _already?!_

Keefe: _*taps his head*_ Photographic memory, remember? It makes me a fast reader, like Foster here, eh? _*puts his arm around Sophie*_

Fitz: _*staring at Keefe's arm*_ Well Sophie has a photographic memory, too. And, by the looks of it, She's not done.

Sophie: Well, actually, I've already read this series, like, twice, sooo

Biana: _*holding up her book*_ I'm halfway through it, and I really like it!

Sophie: _*just realizing Keefe has his arm around her, and turns red*_ Um Keefe... _*ducks out from underneath his arm*_

Keefe: _*loses his balance and stumbles*_

Dex & Fitz: _*start chuckling*_

Sophie: _*silencing them*_ Okay guys, let's finish reading, 'kay?

 **THE NEXT AFTERNOON**

Fitz: Wow

Dex: Ikr

Biana: I have no words

Keefe: _*rolling his eyes*_ Guys, you gotta say _something_

Dex: _*Snapping out of his stupor*_ Maleficent though!

Biana: She was like... whoaaaaa

Fitz: The Keepers were so brave! I don't know how I would've handled some of the situations they were put in.

Sophie: _*Boostinf Fitz's moral*_ You faced the Neverseen!

Fitz: _*Matter of fact*_ The Neverseen may have been tough and evil, but the grounds of capabilities were pretty even. Like, we _all_ has special abilities, and weapons of some sort.

Keefe: _*jumping in*_ Yeah, like, the Keepers were totally defenseless, and this green witch had the upper hand the whole time!

Biana: I like how the girls, Willa and Charlene were really involved, and not just sideline girls. They both seemed really in the game, and smart.

Keefe: Yeah! That's what Sophie and I were saying!

Dex: _*Sharply looks at Keefe*_ When were you and Sophie together?

Sophie: _*exasperated*_ You know, photographic memory and all _*shrugs*_ He got done literally 4 hours after he started... So, ya know, he come over last night to have a little book discussion

Fitz: _*barks a laugh*_ Keefe Sencen? Willingly discussing a book?

Keefe: It's not _that impossible_ to believe, Vacker

Fitz: You sure it wasn't the _company_ you wanted? *smirks*

Sophie: _*Groans, and hides behind her hair*_

Dex: Anywho, this book was actually pretty fun.

Biana: It was! Maybe we should have our own discussion about it

Dex: Sure, you could come over to Slurps and Burps. _*hastily*_ only if you wanted to, that is!

Fitz: Oh, she wants to, all right

Biana: _*scowls at her brother*_ Shut up

Joy (Me): Okay then... * _I smirk*_

* * *

 **Did ya like it, did ya like it? oh, oh, did ya like it? I really hope you did! I'm a bit rusty in the writing department, so bear with me XD Don't forget to leave any suggestions for reactions you want to see by either reviewing, or PMing me! Thanks so much for reading, XOXOX** **~ JoySeph13**

 ** _Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:_**

jencupcakes chapter 8 . Apr 12

lol cs

 **Joy (Me): I'm so glad you enjoyed ;)**

Guest chapter 10 . Apr 12

lol dex when i read that part i remembered when people would have this conversation:  
Girl: It's hot  
Guy: It's cuz I'm in here *wink wink*  
Girl 2: Cool keep living in a dream

 **Joy (Me): Ahahahaha, ikr?!**

yanaaa chapter 10 . Apr 13

YYYAAAAASSSS that Diana tho girl YAAASSSS  
And that Keefe dive-bombing fitz and dex made me laugh so hard.  
I loved this, more pleaseee

 **Joy (Me): Ikr, my sister doesn't think Diana will be a thing, but I still have hope _*wink-wink, hint-hint,_ Lodestar***

R chapter 10 . May 2

Update soon, please!

 **Joy (Me): Here ya go!**

Guest chapter 10 . May 3

I loved it! I wonder how there going to react to piñatas...you get candy by whacking something? Keefe would love it!

 **Joy (Me): Oh! That's a great idea!**

lumenite88 chapter 3 . May 13

Haha! (is it weird that my cousin Sophie acted the same way when me, her, and her friends over?)

 **Joy (Me): Nope, lol, not at all XD**

Guest chapter 5 . May 29

Hilarious, that was hilarious

 **Joy (Me): So glad you found it funny! :D**

Guest chapter 6 . May 29

Team Sophitz! Wait, did I spell this right?

 **Joy (Me): Augh, I hate disagreeing with you... ;)**

Guest chapter 10 . Jun 7

Make then react to chocolate and KeefexDex

 **Joy (Me): Ooh, a Keefex reaction, hmmm...**

lisa chapter 7 . Jun 26

DOOO THIS MORE!

 **Joy (Me): I'm hoping to be able to write and update a lot more in the weeks counting up to the release of Lodestar :)**

Guest chapter 10 . Jul 8

Continue

 **Joy (Me): Will do * _salutes*_**


	12. KotLC: REACT! — Halloween

**Yes, I _do_ know that Halloween has already passed, lol. But I had this idea of a REACT on Monday, and I wasn't able to type it up, and publish it then. Hope you enjoy reading it anyways ;)  
** **Also guys, LODESTAR CAME OUT OMGHSFSFSNFJIJIAODJLN! Unfortunately, I haven't gotten the book yet, and probably won't until the end of the month _*intense round of sad fangirl noises*_ Buuuutttttt, I AM open to minor spoilers, so if anybody needs to vent about the book, I'll be your listening ear _*wink, wink*  
_** **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. And special thanks to BlackSwamGirl, Ally(Guest), & ThatsencenboyXD for reviewing. BlackSwanGirl, animaljam, twinkletoestbh, & Eeveelutions for following. And BlackSwanGirl and Eeveelutions for favoriting this story! It makes me so happy to know people actually enjoy what I write! I love you guys so much!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ ***heavy sarcasm***_ **Of** _ **COURSE**_ **I own Keepers of the Lost Cities.** _ **NOT**_ **Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — Halloween**_

* * *

Keefe: _*sees Sophie with a mask* *warily*_ Um, Foster? I thought our Neverseen, Black Swan, days were over...

Sophie: _*laughs*_ This isn't a disguise, silly... _*rethinks*_ Well, I mean, it _is_... Bu it's a costume! For Halloween!

Dex: What's Halloween?

Sophie: It's a holiday that humans celebrate. Children will dress up as something scar, and go door-to-door asking for candy!

Dex: Um, why?

Sophie: Free candy, _duh_

Biana: I don't care a bit about candy. What intrigues me, is the dressing up part? Does it have to be a scary costume?

Sophie: Not at all! You can dress up as whoever you want! From books, movies, somebody you admire...

Biana: Like my mom?

Sophie: Well not real- _*remembers that all elves are 10 time more pretty that your typical human being, and Della Vacker is drop-dead gorgeous*_ Actually, if that's what you wanted you could!

Keefe: So you just go to just any random person's doorstep, and you get free sweets?

Sophie: Basically, yeah! When whoever's inside, answers the door, you yell "trick or treat!"

Keefe: _*gets a mysterious glint in his eye*_ TRICK or treat?

Sophie: _*cautiously*_ Yeahhh...

Keefe: What _kind_ of tricks?

Sophie: _*hastily*_ Nothing too extreme, Keefe. Hardly anyone actually expects somebody to pick the trick. Kids are greedy, and want free sugar _*laughs that last part*_

Keefe: _*rubs his hands together slows*_ Hehehe

Fitz: _*rolls his eyes at Keefe's antics*_ So what exactly is the purpose of this holiday?

Sophie: I dunno... to scare little kids? Let everybody be a kid for a night? Be generous to the young population?

Dex: Why scary?

Sophie: Well, there are a lot of parts of Halloween that can be pretty creepy and gruesome. Zombies, witches, ghosts- stuff like that.

Dex: Why?

Sophie: I honestly have no clue... I think it originated from another holiday that honored the dead... and then we Americanized it.

Biana: _*wrinles her nose*_ Eww, the dead?

Sophie: Gross, I know. But yeah, over the years it gets less and less lighthearted fun, to a more satanic, demonic holiday.

Fitz: That's kinda sad

Sophie: I know, right! I remember Amy and I used to dress up at fairy princesses every year _*smiles fondly at the memory*_

Keefe: We could have a little Halloween party here!

Dex: _*jumps in excitedly*_ Yeah! It wouldn't have to have all those weirder thngs, either! Sophie, you could tell us what to do to make it authentic!

Sophie: _*happy squeals*_ Ooh, yay! Let's do it!

Biana: _*gasps*_ Does that mean I can give you a makeover!

Sophie:...

Biana:...

Sophie: _*exasperated*_ Aug, fine...

Biana: _*pumps fist in the air*_ Yes!

Dex: I already know what I'm going to be. It's actually not that hard for me, either _*chuckles*_

Sophie: You guys _do_ know that we're not to go trick-or-treating, right?

Keefe: _*whines*_ Why not?

Sophie: _*rolls her eyes at Keefe's complaining*_ Because nobody else here would know what we were doing, and what we wanted. And because we're having a party and can't do both.

 **THAT EVENING AT LIKE, 6:00- The Party is at Havenfield**

 _*the door bell rings*_

Sophie: _*opens the door to see Keefe*_

Keefe: _*shouts before Sophie can greet him*_ TRICK-OR TREAT!

Sophie: _*laughs and rolls her eyes*_ Yeah, no, Keefe. Sorry. We're still not doing that.

Keefe: _*surveys Sophie*_ You look... great

Sophie: _*looks down at the over-the-top sparkly gown Biana said she just HAD to wear, and blushes*_ Oh, yeah, um, thanks... Biana kinda made me wear it so...

Keefe: It looks good on you, Foster. Definitely compliments your eyes * _winks*_

Sophie: * _blushes deeper*_ yeah, well, I'm lucky I was able to convince Biana to let me wear my own shoes.

Keefe: _*laughs*_ Right, 'cuz tteh last thing we need is an emergency Elwin visit.

Sophie: _*lightly punches his arm*_ Hey, it's not _my_ fault that a certain someone tripped me while playing BaseQuest last week!

Keefe: _*chuckles, which lessens the heartfelt meaning in his statement*_ I said I was sorry!

Sophie: Mhhmmm

Keefe: So when are we going to eat?

Sophie: Is all you think about is food? But, there are rifflepuffs and custard bursts we're gonna eat.

Keefe: Ooh, yum. Where?

Sophie: Not _yet,_ Keefe. We have to wait until Biana, Fitz, and Dex- _*doorbell rings again*_ -speak of the devil

 _Biana and Fitz come in, with Dex right behind them_

Keefe: _Now_ can we eat?

Sophie: _*happily*_ Yup!

 _Everybody fills a plate of sugary, Elvin goodness_

* * *

 **So... because I come from a Christian household, we don't really excessively celebrate Halloween. We _do_ dress up and trick-or-treat, but that's about it. So I'm sorry if this wasn't as Halloween-y as you would've liked. Also, I know it ended weirdly, but after that, I didn't really find any motivation, or plotline on how it should finish...  
** **Thanks so much if you _did_ enjoy it, and be sure to leave me a review! It makes me so happy when I read them :) XOXOX ~ JoySeph13**

 ** _Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:_**

Ally chapter 11 . Oct 24

That was good

 **Joy (Me): Thanks so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it :-)**


	13. KotLC: REACT! — Special REACT! maybe?

**IT'S BEEN ALMOSt A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Just making this quick Authors Note to say that I can't believe it's been 361 days since I decided to start a KotLC reaction FanFiction! I'm thinking that on my** **actual anniversary (February 4) I might to a special REACT! so look forward to that :)**

 **ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTEER (WHICH IS SODEX BTW)**

 **~ JoySeph13**


	14. KotLC: REACT! — SoDex

**I am quite aware that I haven't uploaded 3 months, and I apologize for that! I really have missed writing these, so no concrete promises, but I want to make an extra effort to update this story bc I really do love these characters, and I this makes me happy :) Thanks to KOTLC 1 FAN, Wolvesforever (Guest), TEAM SOPHIE, marshmallowperez5002, & the 2 Guests for reviewing. KOTLC 1 FAN, cristal368, sparklegirl445, & marshmallowperez5002 for following. And KOT:C 1 FAN, Lalaloopsiedonuts, Solarlunarstar, & TEAM SOPHIE for favoriting, I really appreciate it :)**

 **ALSO GUYS! IT GOT ANNOUNCED YESTERDAY THAT THE TITLE OF KOTLC #6 IS GOING TO BE 'NIGHTFALL'! _AHDFNNGGTGRRKYBYNUYUHGFRDSHBVTFJDHECSTRZSVXCBVNB_**

 **Disclaimer:** _ ***heavy sarcasm***_ **Of** _ **COURSE**_ **I own Keepers of the Lost Cities.** _ **NOT**_ **Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 ** _Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — SoDex_**

* * *

Dex: _*surprised*_ Wow, that's still a canon ship?

Sophie: _*shrugs*_ I guess so...

Keefe: Just to clarify, did you ever actually have a crush on Foster, Dex?

Dex: _*blushes slightly*_ Yeah... When I was 13, and first met her. Now it'd just be weird. _*to Sophie*_ no offense

Sophie: None taken. Besides, if bad matches are such a scandal, wouldn't we be? Considering we're technically cousins and all?

Biana: _*slowly, apologetically*_ To most of our society, probably yes

Fitz: _*quickly*_ Not that we wouldn't support you, or anything...

Biana: Yeah, 'cuz we totally would if you picked Dex ** _—_**

Keefe: **_—_** But you're not, so we don't have to worry about it

Dex: True story

Sophie: How long did you like me for, anyways?

Dex: Eh, not long after Keefe joined the Neverseen. I saw what it did to you, and saw the feelings you had for him. I knew I never had a chance

Keefe: _*perks up*_ Feelings? Foster, spill?

Sophie: _*glares at Dex*_

Dex: _*holds hands in front of him in defense*_ I'm sorry, Soph! It just came out

Sophie: _*low growls*_ You just better be glad that there are laws that say I can't inflict upon you

Keefe: Well actually, you've never been one to follow of all the Councilor's rules ** _—_**

Dex: Shut _up,_ Keefe!

Keefe: _*sticks his tongue out at Dex*_

Biana: So do you like anybody else, now, Dex?

Fitz: _*whispers in Biana's ear*_ Why you wanna know that, lil' sister?

Biana: _*shoves her brother away*_

Dex: _*tips of his ear redden*_ Um, I have somebody in mind

Keefe: _*friendly teasing*_ Aww, Dexxie wants a girlfriend?

Dex: _*forced*_ No!

Biana: _*dejected*_ No?

Keefe: _*sharing a look with Fitz*_ You know, Biana, maybe he would change his mind if he knew if the girl he liked, was interested in him...

Biana: Really?

Fitz: Meh, it's worth a shot

Dex: _*budging in*_ Hey! Don't I have a say whether I want to date, or not?

Sophie: _*points to Keefe and Fitz*_ Not with these two around, you don't _*rolls eyes*_

Dex: _*fidgets nervously*_ Well...

Biana: _*blushes, nervous also*_

Joy (Me): *evil laughter _*_ Are we gonna get a confession in the next chapter? _*sly wink*_

* * *

 **So this is the best I''ve got for SoDex XD I'm sorry if it wasn't what you guys wanted, but I'm very firm in the ships I ship, and I can't seem to make myself write against them hehe... Remember to leave a review, or PM me about any REACTS! You wanna see my write about ;) Also, I changed my KotLC Instagram, to a Hamilton one yeet**

 **XOXOX ~ JoySeph13**

 ** _Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:_**

Wolvesforever chapter 10 . Nov 6, 2016

Where did joy go?

 **Joy (Me): Honestly, I don't even know where I went XD But I'm back now!**

Guest chapter 10 . Nov 14, 2016

I love these reactions

 **Joy (Me): Thank you! XX**

Guest chapter 13 . Nov 25, 2016

Plz update more, I need to read this series more!

 **Joy (Me): I'm hoping to! And yes, read the series more, lol**

Guest chapter 13 . Nov 25, 2016

Plz update more, I need to read this series more!

 **Joy (Me): This probably wasn't what you had in mind, but I'm very selfish, and make my stories oriented to MY ships yeet**

Guest chapter 11 . Dec 30, 2016

SoDex! Please...

 **Joy (Me): Again, probably not what you expected/wanted...**


	15. KotLC: REACT! — 1 Year Anniversary

**The "special" REACT! I promised you ;) didn't think I'd actually do it, eh? XD Also, because I'm stupid, I uploaded the last chapter weirdly, so if you haven't already read it, please go do so! It's SoDex :) Now, on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ ***heavy sarcasm***_ **Of** _ **COURSE**_ **I own Keepers of the Lost Cities.** _ **NOT**_ **Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

 _ **Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — 1 Year Anniversary**_

* * *

Sophie: *incredulous* It's been a whole year already?!

Joy (Me): Ikr!

Keefe: It's gone by fast...

Dex: I still feel like I've been excluded from a lot of these tho

Keefe: Dude, the last one was basically centered around you

Fitz: *raises Biana's arm, speaks in a high pitched mock of her voice* and me!

Biana: *whips her arm out of her brother's grasp* Shut up, Fitz

Fitz: A little testy, eh? *winks*

Biana: Augh, you're impossible

Sophie: Anyways... we're celebrating a milestone in Joy's writing here *duh*

Fitz: Oh course! You know, if we're being technical here, then Joy has a chapter for every month.

Sophie: But that doesn't really count, does it?

Because like, she wrote a majority of those last February.

Keefe: *jumping to my defense* She was busy!

Biana: But to just forget about us?! I thought she loved us *wails*

Fitz: *laughs* Not everybody loves you, B

Biana: *sticks her tongue out*

Dex: *trying to stay neutral* What she had done so far, has been really good, you have to admit.

Sophie: *reluctantly* Well yeah...

Keefe: See? Don't be so hard on her

Sophie: *rolls eyes* You just like that shes written good stuff about you

Keefe: *wiggles eyebrows* and some pretty interesting stuff about you too, Foster. especially what goes on inside your pretty little head *boinks her nose with his finger*

Sophie: _*blushes and hides behind her hair*_

Fitz: Anyways, the reason we're doing this is basically to thank all you guys for reading about us react to human stuff.

Dex: Joy really appreciates it

Biana: And she loves all you guys dearly

Keefe: Don't forget to leave a review with your suggestions for new chapters!

Sophie: She promises to put an extra effort into uploading!

Joy (Me):Couldn't have said it better, guys!

 _*WE ALL HIGH-FIVE*_

* * *

 **Nothing more needs to be said. THANK YOU! XOXOX ~ JoySeph13**

 _ **Answers to any reviews that were posted as guests:**_

jencupcakes chapter 13 . Feb 1

holy shiitake mushrooooms i just screamed because u were updating aaah

 **Joy (Me): Ha, ikr... I've become one of those writers who shock their readers when they update, _OOPS!_**


	16. KotLC: REACT! — Joy's back ?

**Hey guys... I'm back... And I have zero excuses as to why I was gone so long.**

 **But. I'm currently reading Nightfall, and I was just hit with this wave of emotion on how much I've missed this KotLC fandom on Fanfiction. I had this crazy urge to reboot this series because I remember how much I loved writing these short chapters. How happy this made me. So here I am- with my tale tucked between my legs sheepishly asking for re-acceptance lol**

 **I'm definitely not deleting my past chapters (I'm actually still really proud with how those turned out) but I want to start afresh with my writing. Which means I need new suggestions for reactions !**

 **ALSO, remember my Mysterious Miss F story? Yeah, I'm thinking about continuing with that series... I want to say with other characters, but SoKeefe is my OTP so I kinda gotta stick with that . . . (wHoOpS, sorry !)**

 **I seriously love every single person who's read what I've written, and thank you so much for the support and love you've given me**

 **XOXO Joy**

 **PS - Feel free to hmu in the PM's to fangirl over Nightfall lol**


	17. KotLC: REACT! — 'FE: TMMF' by JoySeph13

**Disclaimer: * _heavy sarcasm*_ Of _COURSE_ I own Keepers of The Lost Cities. _NOT_ Shannon Messenger...**

 ** _Keepers of the Lost Cities: REACT! — 'First Encounters_** : ** _The Mysterious Miss F'_**

Sophie: _*blinks a couple times*_ Wait, is that like... me? A fanfiction story about me? _*eyebrows furrow*_

Keefe: _*obviously finding this hilarious*_ Ohmygod of course you have one!

Sophie: _*glares*_

Dex: Why would Joy write about just Sophie?

Fitz: _*just as confused as Sophie*_ Yeah... _*glances at Keefe*_ and isn't that _your_ nickname for her?

Biana: _*before Keefe can answer*_ Yep, only Keefe calls Sophie that

Sophie: _*shaking her head slowly*_ Y-yeah, I guess... I mean... err, it's not like he has ownership to the name or anything... it's just"

Keefe: _*smugly*_ "it's just that I'm one who gives her cute pet names"

Fitz Sophie: _*scowls slightly*_

Keefe: Whoa, Foster, feeing some pretty strong emotions radiating off you, right now _*waves his hand in front of his face, fanning the air*_

Sophie: Shut it, Keefe !

Biana: _*catching onto what's happening*_ Alrighty guys! How 'bout we read this story? Mmkay?

Dex: _*throwing Biana a smile that reveals his dimples*_ Good idea..!

Biana: _*glowing at Dex*_

Fitz: _*clearly uncomfortable with the couple-y thing happening and feeling a little like a 5th wheel*_

 ** _AFTER THEY'VE ALL READ THE STORY_**

Keefe: _*for once doesn't have snide remark to make*_

Biana: Whoa, is this what it's kinda like for Telepaths? Being in somebody else's head?

Fitz: Eh... kinda, I guess. With this, you only see Keefe's direct thoughts. When you're actually telepathic, we can see more of the surrounding thoughts, and even a little emotion.

Sophie: _*cutting into the conversation*_ I don't know if 'emotion' is the right word... it's more like— more like underlying thoughts..? _*glaces at Fitz as she's hopelessly lost in her explanation*_

Fitz: _*smoothly coming to Sophie's rescue*_ Exactly! Like maybe doubting thoughts or just thoughts that surround the main one in the forefront of your mind.

Dex: _*bored of the Telepath talk*_ Keefe, aren't you gonna say anything?

Keefe: _*shrugs*_ Foster already knows how I feel

Biana: _*nudges Sophie*_

Sophie: _*clears her throat*_ Joy!

Joy (Me): Oh shut it..! I've been waiting way too long for this ship to sail

Sophie: Yeah, well, wait for a new chapter. It'll give you motivation to write another chapter sooner than our 2 year anniversary _*crosses arms*_

Joy (Me): Ugh, fineee

 ** _EEEEEK, I know this was kinda rambly, but it felt really good to get back into these character's heads! I've been thinking of some really great topics (at least they are to me, lol) and I can't wait to get them typed up! Please leave a review and tysm for reading :)_** ** _— JoySeph13_**


End file.
